Anti-Hero
by Rorschach1011
Summary: Kick-Ass must embrace the dark side after he is given his first trial as a superhero. Kick-Ass must face Rasul on his own...will he make it out alive?


Anti-Hero

If Kick Ass is going to be taken seriously as a hero, he needs a darker tone. Kick Ass is on his own against his battle against Rasul. Will he be victorious?

I was in the wrong part of town. The part of town where people get shot. Not that it did me any good. Still got stabbed, while trying to protect the public. How bad could be? I thought I mean I already fought 5 guys and won….well not necessarily win. I didn't beat them into submission like Batman did with his thugs…in fact if the thugs didn't get scared off by the people recording it. I probably would be dead dog meat. But c'mon Rasul was just one guy. Just in case, maybe I should buy something a little bit more effective than a taser and batons.

I walked into a pawn shop close to the address Katie gave me. There was bars on the windows and a hobo urinating on the side of the walls. There was two African American men behind the register.

"Is that a Furry or something" – One of the black men said.

"Na, that's a brony…he jerks off to My Little Pony" – The other said. Both of them erupted in laughter.

"NO! I am Kick Ass…from the YouTube video?" – Kick Ass

"Hey that's right, he is that superhero who got his ass whooped. My girl was showing me the YouTube video"

"Ya, dude that was lame. If I was you I would have popped a cap in their ass."

"Superheroes don't kill" – Really said Kick-Ass.

"Really? Punisher, Wolverine, Iron Man, even Superman snaps guys necks." Kick Ass almost had to agree.

"Really the only person who doesn't kill people nowadays is Batman. And white boy you ain't Batman. What you need is a gun, especially in this neighborhood. Robert what would you recommend?" - Said Nick, who looked to be in charge of the shop.

"I'd recommend the Heckler and Koch, Model P7 in 9 mm." – Robert

"How much" – Kick Ass

"Well seeing as your kind of a celebrity…how about 150?" – Robert

"I'll take it…just in case of emergencies" – Kick Ass

"Sure" – Robert. They did their exchange and then Kick Ass headed off to Rasul's apartment. He'll just use it scare someone, just fire it once in the air. All will be fine. He concealed it away behind his pants.

Walked up to the address Katie gave him and saw a large black man in front of Rasul's house. He looked angry.

"What are you supposed to be? The green condom?" – The large black man laughed.

"I'm looking for Rasul," The black man wasn't laughing anymore.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I am a friend of Katie's?" The large black man, still looked pissed, but didn't think that Kick Ass would be much of a threat. He entered the room and saw 3 black men stoned. Looked similar to the guys that attacked him earlier. He scanned the room and saw a black haired woman in a red dress. Not bad at all. She was clearly a prostitute, but compared to the women he masturbates to…the woman has a fucking goddess.

"So which one of you is Rasul?" – The woman turned and smiled at him.

"I'm Rasul, can't you tell by my big titties?" She began rubbing her tits and Kick Ass began to drool. He adjusted his pants trying to hold down his erection. The woman began to laugh and smile.

"What is this trick or treat or something?" The black man sitting on the couch.

"I am looking for Rasul, here to talk about Katie" The woman looked a little disappointed that she didn't receive his full attention. However, the large black man behind her turned around and looked directly at him.

"Katie?" – Rasul said

"Oh so your Rasul? Ok gotta stay away from Katie now it's over…so if you can just leave her alone…everything will be okay" – Kick-Ass said

"What?! Who are you man?" – Rasul began to rise along with his cohordes.

"I'm Kick-Ass…look me up...this is me sending a message leave Katie alone" – Kick-Ass

"Or what?" – Rasul

"Or I come back…and break your fucking legs" – Kick-Ass, however Rasul wasn't letting up so he tazed him in the face. His goons attacked him in a split second and Rasul ripped the cords from the tazer off his face and told his goons to hold him down. Rasul grabbed a large butcher knife and prepared for the worst.

"You're so fucking dead man" – Rasul said.

Kick-Ass thought it might be the end, but was able to free one hand and grab his gun in the back pocket. He acted quick and shot Rasul in the head. He fell down like a sack of potatoes. Blood sausage stained the walls with Rasul's brains. He honestly meant to do a warning shot. He didn't even think he would be that good of a shot, but he somehow he managed to blow Rasul's brains out.

He scrambled to his feet and held the gun at the other gang members. He can't believe he just killed a man. Figured he would be like Batman and always find a way to win, but this was the real world with real consequences. It was either him or Kick-Ass.

"Alright, so everybody's going to leave Katie alone right?" – Kick Ass

"Wait a minute bitch! You aint leaving room alive! – Rasul's right hand man (Devon). He grabbed a knife and charged at Kick-Ass. However, a large blade exploded out of his chest before he was given the opportunity to do so, he looked in shock and collapsed to the ground. A little ninja girl stood in his place, swinging her blade around and whipping it off his blood.

The gun shot alerted the man outside and the man in the bathroom both came out and gathered around them. 8 against 2

"Which half of the room do you want?" – Hit Girl

"What?" – Kick Ass

"I'll take on 4 you take on 4" – Hit Girl

The large bodyguard, two of Rasul's best men, and the woman stood on the left. Two white junkies and two drunks stood on the right. Kick-Ass didn't want the little girl to go up against anybody too hard. She would get massacred.

"I'll take on the left" – Kick Ass

Hit Girl looked shocked and then started to laugh.

"Good luck" – Hit Girl

One of Rasul's men grabbed him. Hit Girl would have helped him, but she was busy taking care of her side of the room. Kick Ass acted fast and fired a round into the man's foot. He hollered in pain. Kick Ass then turned around and put three in his chest. Kick Ass turned quick and shot his partner between the eyes and just like that he was out of bullets. Damn. The large black man stood in his way. He charged at him with a knife. They crashed on the ground with the large black man straddling Kick-Ass. The large man brought the knife closer and closer to his chest, Kick-Ass tried to hold it back, but was barely effective. The woman in red grabbed a bottle and bashed it against his head trying to get him to loosen his grip. That pissed Kick-Ass off.

"Fuck you bitch," – Kick-Ass said. Kick-Ass swept his hand under her feet sending her to the ground. Her grabbed the bitch's bottle and broke it. He jabbed the jagged bottle in the man's jugular causing him to bleed out. He got back up. Hit-Girl clapped, she was impressed. She had cleared her side of the room.

"Awesome job," – Hit-Girl said.

"Thanks," – Kick-Ass said. "I'm getting the hell out of here." Kick-Ass headed for the door.

"You missed a spot," – Hit-Girl pointed to the woman in red on the ground. She looked at both of them scared shitless. "Finish her."

Kick-Ass looked at her. It seemed pointless. The other kills were in self defense, but killing this bitch would murder.

"No! Please!" – The woman in red said.

"She attacked you. Threatened you. Tried to kill you. If you let her live now…it will spread a bad word that Kick-Ass is a pussy. Kill her now so you can give mercy to others later." – Hit-Girl said.

"Sorry…there's no honor in killing a woman," – Kick-Ass said.

"Fine," – Hit-Girl said. "Then you deal with the consequences." Hit-Girl left through the window.

"Thank you for saving me…I am sorry if I hurt you," – The woman in red said.

"No problem…I guess I will be going now," – Kick-Ass said.

"Oh no," – The woman in red said. "You don't think I am going to have you go through that and not give the hero some reward? Tonight you lose your virginity." Grabbing his crotch. The woman was older not that Kick-Ass gave a shit. The two found a room without a corpse in it and got friendly with each other.

"What's your name?" – Kick-Ass said.

"No names…I think it is best. Keep the mask on baby," – The woman in red said. The woman undressed Kick-Ass except for his mask before undressing herself except for her red boots. The woman had a few scars, but it wasn't like Kick-Ass was complaining…he was getting laid after all. Two minutes later they had done the deed. Kick-Ass didn't last too long for his first time, but still got a lot of pleasure from the ordeal. They got dressed and headed to the door.

"Can I call you?" – Kick-Ass said.

"Sure my number is 555-," – The woman in red was cut off. The bodyguard from outside charged at Kick-Ass. Luckily he was cut off by a sniper shot to the head. Big Daddy had made his mark. The bitch screamed again grabbing a bottle and smashing it on Kick-Ass.

"He was supposed to kill you," – The woman in red said. Kick-Ass got really mad now…the woman used him. Calmed him by getting in his pants, only to try and kill him later. Kick-Ass grabbed the bodyguard's knife. The woman in red shrieked and ran for the door. However, Kick-Ass was faster and impaled the woman to the door.

Kick-Ass was a little disappointed by what had happened. A few minutes ago he was ready to ask the bitch to bare his children. Kick-Ass went to the roof to meet Hit-Girl.

"You were right," – Kick-Ass said.

"I know. Now we get serious," – Hit-Girl said. And began telling him about Frank D'Amico's operation.


End file.
